


body pillow

by cryptos



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptos/pseuds/cryptos
Summary: elliott puts his crypto body pillow to good use.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	body pillow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this sweet art https://twitter.com/hedgespicy/status/1328490113639321600?s=21

well, this was embarrassing.

elliott witt was well-aware of how pathetic he was, often spending days at a time wallowing in his own self-pity, or making self-deprecating jokes that stained the atmosphere with discomfort more often than it made people laugh. but this was a whole different level.

here he was, snuggled against a crypto body pillow, the plush fabric of it brushing against the supple flesh of his torso as he drew it closer to his frame.

in his defence -- what was he supposed to do when he discovered the piece of merchandise on ebay whilst binge-spending late one night? he knew his feelings for crypto were bad, but how quickly he punched in his credit card details was shameful, even for him.

even just the thought of the hacker was enough to dust his cheeks with a blush. the way he ignored him with his stoic attitude and stupid scowling face did things to a part of elliott that went previously undiscovered. when he rolled his eyes at elliott’s jokes, or how his low-toned voice sent shockwaves through his system whenever they were pushed against one another, scrambling in the dirt for a quick revive. _“yeah, i got you, kid.”_ god, sometimes it took everything in elliott not to just throw himself at the man right then and there. it would be worth the busted nose he would no doubt receive.

and-- shit was he hard? for a moment, he released the pillow from the embrace and let himself roll onto his back. the arousal pooling in his gut and the sight of his cock straining against the crotch of his boxers told him all he needed to know. he was horny over crypto, and it certainly wasn’t the first time. too many nights had ended with his dick in his hand and the “hyeon” in his lips. the thought of the other man somehow finding out his feelings for him sent white-hot spikes of humiliation through him.

he palmed himself roughly, and let his head fall back, letting his imagination take the wheel. he envisioned crypto taking the place of that stupid pillow, thought about his hand replacing the one cupping his cock. those slender fingers that looked so hot holding the trigger of a sentinel would look even better stroking his dick.

his train of thought once again returned to the pillow, and he drew his bottom lip between his front teeth. was he really about to…? well, it cost him four dollars ninety nine in shipping fees, so he may as well make the most of it.

he straddled the pillow, unable to stop himself rolling his his the moment he came into contact with it. a heated whine slipped out of him before he put in the thought to stop it, but it was inconsequential. he was home alone, unliked when he was forced to silently jerk himself off in the drop ship, concealed under the safety of his official mirage blanket, and biting his knuckles to remain quiet. or even worse, in the arena, comms on mute and holed up in some building somewhere, heartbeat so loud in his ears that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to detect if somebody’s footsteps were approaching.

his breath shuddered as he picked up the pace, memories of his past sexual misdemeanours only fuelling him further in the present. he thought about crypto walking in on him often, drinking in the sight of him up against the wall, dick in hand and face flushed with lust. he could perfectly picture how his face would react, stunned at first, but then screwed up into a reflection of disgust. how he would make some biting comment about how filthy he was, playing with himself so openly when anybody could walk in. would he join in, or would he just watch? maybe he would pull out his drone, too, set it to watch with its unblinking lens. make a comment on how elliott loves the cameras being on him so much, this was what he deserved. he would observe as elliott finished, cum shooting up onto the canary fabric of his jumpsuit, staining so that everybody who laid eyes on him would know that he’s a whore. and then he would let out a low chuckle, that malicious one he lets out sometimes when elliott embarrasses himself. _“looks like you made quite the mess, kid.”_ and then he would leave him there.

he gasped, and raised his hips. he needed more. he grabbed the waistband of his boxers, peeling down his thighs so that his dick was free. precum was oozing from the tip, and he paused to play with it for a moment, running the coarse flesh of his thumb up and down the slit. he resumed humping at the pillow like a dog.

he imagined crypto cornering him later in the dropship, phone in hand and video playing. the sound of his own wanton moans coming out of the speakers. of course that drone had a recording feature. he would avert his eyes, unable to stand the sight of himself through the screen. crypto would rest a hand in his curls and tilt his head, forcing him to watch, remarking on how usually elliott can’t get enough of himself. the hacker would lower his head, breath hot against his ears and driving him insane. he would talk fast, about what a shame it would be if he uploaded it online, wired to an anonymous account. the whole of the outlands witnessing elliott whoring himself out before a camera, chest rising and falling with each stroke of his cock and staring straight at the camera lens. his doe eyes poisoned with lust. everyone would be a witness to elliott in all his glory. everyone would look at him differently, people on the street, news reporters, legends. they would all know what a slut he was.

he was moving fast now, eyelids firmly clenched shut as he worked towards his climax. each thrust elicited a small noise from him, a moan or a soft grunt of exertion. or even better...

“hyeon, fuck.” he whined shakily, and it was all too easy to pretend that it was the man beneath him, instead of the coloured cloth of a body pillow. “ah, shit--”

in his fantasies, crypto spoke to him again. _“i bet you would like that, witt.”_

his hips stuttered, and a guttural sort of groan left him as he rode out his orgasm, effectively smearing his load all over the now dirtied pillow. he was bent over it as he recovered, chest heaving as he panted. pillow-crypto had his cumshot coating the expanse of his torso.

he wished it was the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
